Love Hangover (MariCorn Fanfic) (Mari and Lasercorn)
by MaCherie21
Summary: Mari and Lasercorn we're broken hearted, Mari broke up with her boyfriend, while Lasercorn was dumped by his Fiancee, One night at the bar, after drinking so much, something happens. Something was made and feelings grew. Will they ever end up with each other, or It will be just a story with no happy ending? (Complete) (Maricorn!) (Smosh Fanfic)
1. Chapter 1- Faithful Night

Hello Guys! I got a new freaking OTP! And it's from smosh games! :D

Mari And Lasercorn! Go check them out! :D Yay for MariCorn!

And also Marhinki, Mari and Sohinki! ahahahaha!

If you're already a fan of MariCorn, Well this is something for y'all!

Enjoy! :D

Chapter One- Faithful Night

(Mari's POV)

This Awesome Bar is so full today! And the music is booming in my ears, I think I'm going to be deaf my god! What we're they thinking.. I'm not in for a noisy place, because I'm fucking grieving because my boyfriend Peter just broke up with me, what the hell!

Well at least I get to drink right, Nothing could go wrong with it...

Now I'm particularly drinking some beer. I'm so alone in this table in this really dark side of the bar, I don't want people to see me crying while drinking, right?! And ah Beer taste so good! :D

"Hey Mari wassup!" someone just said, I looked up, and saw Lasercorn, "Can I join you?" he asked,

"Sure", then he sat beside me, he was drinking Gin, "So whats up?"

I smiled then I drank some beer, then I answered, "Oh I'm here grieving as much as possible, It hurts being left by the one you loved the most..." then my tears fell,

"I can feel you Mari..." Lasercorn said, then I looked at him,

"Did it hurt when your Fiancee left you?" I asked, this was the stupidest question I could ever asked, but the alcohol is making my mind spin like hell,

"Yes, and It hurts so much until now, I don't know If I could ever move on from the pain.." he said, then he gulped some of his gin, then I placed my hand on his back, then I slightly patted it,

"Oh don't worry David, You're a strong man, I know you can!" I said cheering him up,

Then he smiled, I smiled back then I said immediately, "Hey you know what, Let's drink, until our bodies collapse and die!" I said, then he laughed,

"You know what, that's a fucking great Idea! Lets go!" He said, we stood up, then we drank until our hearts content, I don't know what we just drank, but we we're so drunk,

I remember having a drinking contest with him, I'm so drunk right now! But Who cares?! Then I went to David,

"Hey David! lets go dance!" I shouted at him, then I pulled him into the dance floor, he laughed, then we started dancing randomly, we went to the flow of the music booming in the whole place, forgetting all our problems, loving every second,

Then suddenly his hands went to my hips, It didn't bothered me, I just continued what I was doing,

Oh my god What's happening!?

(3rd Person's POV)

Mari and David went drinking all night, they had this chit chat, they also had a drinking game, until they we're so drunk, they didn't know what they we're doing already,

Mari asked David to go in the dance floor, and Dance their asses out! David agreed he was having so much fun with Mari, he knew deep inside, every seconds, they we're together, he was falling for her, Was this real or it's just because he was drunk, or something like that,

They went to the dance floor then they danced randomly, they just went to the flow, Mari was facing David, they we're both facing each other, then David placed his hands over Mari's hips, then he pressed her body to his body, feeling her heat, It was making him hot, awaking something who must not be awake down there,

But he didn't care, we was having fun,

Mari encircled her arms over his neck, then David encircled his arms over Mari's hips, they we're like a couple, Suddenly, David leaned over Mari's ear, then whispered,

"You're so hot and beautiful Mari, Peter's a jerk for leaving you.."

Mari smirked, "You're also Hot too David, you're the nicest and the most handsome man I've ever met, You're ex-fiancee is wrong for dumping you.." She whispered back, then their eyes met, slowly David leaned into her and kissed her gently at first, slowly David entered Mari's mouth with his tongue, Mari played with his tongue she sucked it, their tongues battling for dominance, then Mari broke the kiss,

"We can't do something like this in here..." she said,

"You're right, let's go somewhere private.." David Aka Lasercorn said, then they went out the bar, not minding the others who we're still in there,

They went into a hotel and continued their session, as they reached their room, they continued the kissing session, David carried Mari to the bed, and slowly placed her down, he kissed her neck and left her love marks all over her neck, making Mari moaned in pleasure,

David kissed Mari once again, then he said, " I love you so much Mari..."

Mari smiled, and replied, "I love you too David" then they kissed,

then they continued their Love making...

(Morning)

(Mari's POV)

Ughh my head hurts! What the hell! I just woke up with a massive headache and body pain in my lower part... As sat up, the sheets that covered the upper part of my body fell down and revealed my breast,

WTF! I was naked, what the hell happened! What the fuck!

I started to panic, I tried to remember what happened last night,

Oh yeah, we went to a bar, I started to drink, because I was fucking grieving because Peter left me, THANKS PETER!, Then David went to me and sat right next to me, then drank until we got drunk, then we dance, and then...

"Oh no..." I whispered quietly, then suddenly someone moved beside me, I slowly looked beside me, It was Lasercorn, He was still sleeping,

Oh my god! Did we just... Oh no!

Slowly I got out of the bed, David grumbled because of lost of warmth, I took a pillow, and placed it beside him, Then I quickly but silently searched for my things, After finding them, I went to the bathroom, and wore my clothes, then fixed myself, I left a note for David, then I left,

God damn it Mari, what we're you thinking! Doing something like that with you're friend!

_"I love you Mari"_

No Mari stop! He only said that because he was drunk! He can never like or love you...He loves his fiancee so much, Stop dreaming...

Slowly my tears went down, As I rode a cab...

(David/Lasercorn's POV)

"Mari..." I mumbled, as I got up, I looked beside me, she was gone, Where is she?

"Mari?" I called, as I got out of the bed, I only saw a note at the table, I read the letter,

**David,**

**I'm so sorry for last night. Please forget eveerything that has happened between us. It was all a mistake I'm sorry.**

**See you at Smosh Headquarters.**

**-Mari **

What?! All a mistake?! Forget Everything?! Hell yeah, like I'll forget everything that has happened between us, No I won't,

I won't because I fallen in love with Mari, And I won't forget it, She's mine..

I threw the letter away, I went to the bathroom, and took a shower, I remembered everything from last night, She was so beautiful, and she's a virgin, I was her first,

She was the most perfect girl I've seen, She was so cool, and no one could disagree to that!

After having a cold shower, I took my clothes, then I wore them and checked out, I went to my car,

As I went inside, Mari's scent was still there, I love her scent so much, it was so Misty,

I drove home, and changed my clothes, and drove to Smosh HQ,

I saw Anthony and Ian,

"Hey Lasercorn Where we're you last night?!" Ian asked,

"Yeah we we're worried about you!" Anthony continued,

"I didn't felt like it so I went home early." I lied, faking a smile,

"Oh! Mari also disappeared last night?" Anthony said, I flinched at her name,

"Where is she by the way?" Ian asked,

Then suddenly someone shouted, "Fuck you Sohinki! God damn it!", then Sohinki laughed hard,

Then Mari appeared with her new clothes, "Hey guys! How are you?", she said, she was smiling but I know it was fake,

"Mari! Where we're you last night?" anthony asked,

"Oh! I went home, I was so drunk last night, I couldn't handle my world spinning!" She said, she was looking at Ian and Anthony, then She looked at me, "Hey Lasercorn!", There she goes again with the lasercorn again!

"Hey" I said, She went to her work place, she's acting like nothing happened at all!

As time passed, I just can't control myself facing Mari, and ask her about last night,

But as I expected she won't face me, We did game bang, she was always talking with Joven, Sohinki, Anthony and Ian, except for me, what the hell Mari?! Why?!

TBC [ TO BE CONTINUED ]


	2. Chapter 2- A Loved Mistake

(Still Lasercorn's POV)

Talking to Mari will bring me neither Good or Bad news,

And I don't want to talk about it, It just makes my hands tremble, make me release cold sweat, and bringing me scenes that probably would happen or not happen, Oh my god!

I went to Mari's Office, And saw her in there, and then again I was trembling once more,

"Keep Calm David! KEEP CALM! Don't do any harsh move or Anything! Fuck you!" I mentally said to myself, Then I went to her, "Hey Mari.." I said, she jumped at her sit, and then she looked at me,

"H-hey La-lasercorn...Wha-what are y-you doing he-here?" Mari stuttered,

"I just want to talk about last night..." I said,

"Last night?! U-um..." Mari just looked at the ground... Oh god please help me!

(3rd Person's POV)

Mari just stared at the ground, "Last night?!",

"Mari why?! I was so happy last night! " David said,

"We we're drunk.." Mari answered still looking at the ground, "It was an accident...",

"It was not an Accident Mari, It was not a mistake or anything, I loved what happened Last night.. and It was so amazing! And I was lucky to be your First!" He slightly shouted, looking at Mari She looked up to him, catching his gazed, They we're now eyes to eyes, "I love you Mari...",

Mari's tears started to fall, "I don't want to be a rebound David, I know, deep inside you, You still love your Fiancee, and I could never ever replace her in your heart... I don't want to get hurt again David, please just stop this nonsense.."

David just let his tears fall one by one, "You're not a rebound, I won't make you a rebound... I don't love her anymore, I won't hurt you.. And this is not a nonsense.."

"Stop David please jus-" David didn't finished her sentence, he kissed her, loving her every second, tasting her, his arms encircled her waist, his tears we're still falling, same as Mari, Her arms encircled his neck, For them everything was right, right now...

David felt so good, Mari was for him, and him only, she fit for him, he only wished for an Happy Ending, but it never came true,

As soon as they stopped kissing, Mari went out of her office without a single word, leaving Lasercorn crying on her office...

(2 months after)

Mari and David continued working for Smosh games, But the tension was too big between them, that even the fans felt it every time they watched their Videos. Also Lasercorn stopped playing Minecraft with Mari, he was replaced by Sohinki, which Lasercorn was so jealous about,

People just continued to ship Mari and Sohinki, which David hated, he would tolerate the Marhinki Moments, Marhinki comments, Videos, fanfiction, and others.

But he was happy some people we're shipping them both, Since the fans felt the tension between them, "MARICORN" was made,

he said to himself, if he ever met the person who made Maricorn, he could thank him personally,

While Mari on the other side, She can never deny that she wants Lasercorn or David back in Maricraft, She missed him so much, not only that, She has already fallen in-love with this guy, But every time they are together, there is this tension that won't go away, making it so awkward for them both, Anthony and Ian already spoke to her, but as all you've know she lied...

And because of this tension, fans made them a Fandom, "Maricorn", She wasn't exactly happy or sad about it, It was just because it made it more awkward for them...

(*fast-forward)

It was time for Game Bang once again, time for them to meet once again,

they are going to play Just Dance 4, because fans we're always saying that Joven should dance Call me maybe.

they we're about to start when Mari felt dizzy, and almost lost her balance, luckily Ian was there so catch her, "Woah Mari are you okay?!" Ian asked, the other's looked at them, especially Lasercorn,

"Yeah I'm fine... Let's start game bang..." She said,

"Are you sure, you're sweating so much..." Ian said worried for his friend, Mari was a special friend for Ian, since Melanie, his girlfriend and Mari are so close, and Melanie loved Mari that she treats her not only her bestfriend but also her sister,

"You're also pale..And you're sweating cold.." Sohinki said, as he gently placed his hands on Mari's forehead, Lasercorn was now panicking deep inside, he just projected a "What is happening" Face, So no one could get suspicions about him and Mari.

"no biggie, This is just normal... Let's start!" she said, as she stood straight,

They went to their current positions, but this time Mari and Lasercorn, sat besides each other, Lasercorn couldn't help to ask her,

"hey are you alright?" He whispered to her..

"Yeah..." She just answered,

Then exactly as everyone shouted, "Game bang!", Mari gagged then she ran out, she was gagging horribly, the others followed her,

As Mari went inside the Restroom, All the contents inside her stomach came out of her mouth, she was catching her breath as she held her forehead because of dizziness, then someone knocked on the Restroom door, "Are you alright Mari?!" Joven shouted from outside,

"I'm alright... " She said weakly, then she took something out of her pocket, It was a pregnancy test,

She couldn't help but to buy, She was craving weird foods, she was eating too much, she is always sleepy, and she likes sour foods, and when did she liked Rice with milk in it?!

She used the pregnancy test (A/N: I'm not going to describe on how to use a Pregnancy test alright!), If one line, Negative, Two lines, Positive...

She waited, until there was another knock on the door, It was Anthony, "Mari! Are you still Alive in there?!",

"Yes just wait! I'll be out in a minute!", She shouted back, she looked back at the pregnancy test, Then the results came out,

"positive..." She whispered, her hands we're now trembling,

She was pregnant with Lasercorn's Baby...

cliffhanger! :D Wahahaha! :D

what would happen, this is fucking intense as hell men,

It's already 11:55 Pm! And I'm still writing! I'm so loving this!

byeeee!

~MaCherie21


	3. Chapter 3- Why?

(David's POV)

What's happening with Mari? What the hell, I've been here waiting for her to come out the restroom, Anthony just called her, she replied just wait,

Ian asked me to give her some water and towel when she comes out,

Many things came out my mind like, what if she's sick, she ate some out dated food, or worst...

Pregnant...

I know, I know, Maybe she's not, But as I remembered I didn't used protection when we made love, and also I didn't pulled out that time.. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT BY THAT!

It has been two months after that Incident, and it's possible,

But would she tell me, if she's pregnant? And she can't fucking tell me that it was from a different man cause she was a freaking virgin when we did that sort of thing!

Then i came out my thoughts, when the restroom door opened, and came out Mari, I went to her,

"Mari." I called, she looked at me, she was kinda nervous seeing me, "Here's some water and towel, Ian asked me to give these to you... Are you alright?" I asked, words just blurted out of my mouth,

"uh um.. Yes I'm alright... thanks for your concern Lasercorn." She said, without any eye contact,

then she drank some water, "Let's go back,I know the others are worried... Come on Lasercorn.."

We got back at the gaming room, she was very distant when we walked back, I looked at her back, I just wanted to hug her, just once, I would love too feel Mari's warmth once again.

Is it still possible?

(Mari's POV)

As I entered the gaming room, everyone was like, "What happened?!" "Are you Okay?"

I just laughed even though I know what's my condition.

I'm carrying David's child. I know this is going to be hard. but in order for me to live a peaceful life while I'm carrying his baby, without him knowing about this, I'll have to leave smosh games.. For a while...

After Game Bang, I went to Ian and Anthony, and I'm going to tell them about this,

"Ian.. Anthony.." I called them,

"Oh hey Mari! What's up?!" Anthony greeted me,

"I need to talk to you both privately..." I said, they looked at me confused,

"Okay...' Ian said, then we went to their offices, and there we talk..

Anthony suddenly spoke, "Mari what's wrong?"

"I need to leave smosh games for a while guys.." I said

"WHAT!? WHY?!" They both exclaimed,

"I'll explain everything, just please understand.." I said, then they replied with a Nod.

I explained everything, about me and Lasercorn, From the bar, to the hotel, then why did we had this tension, and I explained that I was now pregnant with Lasercorn's child,

"Oh my god Mari. We didn't know," Ian said,

"Well, if your going to leave for a while, you'll need to tell the fans also..." Anthony said,

"Of-course I know that!" I said,

Then Ian looked at me seriously, "Does Lasercorn know this?"

I bent my head down, "No", then I looked up to face them, "please don't tell the boys, just tell them someone from my family died, and there is some crazy tradition that we need to stay for a while..." I said, "Please don't tell them especially Lasercorn..." I begged,

"okay okay Mari! You owe us one.." Anthony said, then I sigh a relief,

After talking to the boys, in one week's time I will go away and say bye bye to America, I'll miss america though... And I'll miss Smosh games, and making Videos. and him... but this is for the best..

(3rd person's POV)

Time passes by, Mari was getting nervous about leaving, after knowing she's pregnant, she knew that she can't tell Lasercorn, she just can't. She knew that she loves Lasercorn so much, but everything is complicated,

It was the time of the week again, It was Game bang once more, In this game bang, she'll tell them all that, she's going to leave.

game bang was almost finished, when Ian and Anthony spoke, "Mari is going to tell us something."

Mari took a step out, she was shaky cause Lasercorn was looking at her, she opened her mouth to talk, "I'll be leaving smosh games for a while."

"WHAT!?" Sohinki, Joven and Lasercorn exclaimed,

"Why?!" Lasercorn just asked,

"One of my family member died, and i am needed there, Just for a while and I'll be back. Promise. thats all! Weird bang!"

"Weird bang!" Everyone shouted except for Lasercorn, who was still shocked, and immobile.

Everyone gave Mari some condolence, Her flight is tomorrow, she has already fixed her things,

she walked to her office, as she went in, she saw Lasercorn inside, and she greeted him, "Hey Lasercorn."

"Tell me... Tell me what's the real reason... Why are you leaving Mari?" he said, his voice shaky, his eyes swollen,

"Did he cried?" Mari thought, "what do you mean?" Mari asked, she was pretending,

"Don't fuck with me Mari! I know its not because someone died in your family!" Lasercorn shouted, Mari flinched,

"I don't know what you are talking about Lasercorn, but what I said is all true.." She said,

She turned around to leave, suddenly Lasercorn hugged her from behind, "Don't leave Mari... Please.." He cried, as he bent his head down, and placed his forehead over her shoulders,

Mari started to cry, "I'm so sorry Lasercorn, but I have too... Forgive me." She said, then she removed Lasercorn's arms from her waist, then she left like a coward once more,

Mari went outside, at the back of the HQ, and started to cry, "I'm so sorry lasercorn this is my final act of corwardice... If we ever meet again, and you still love me, I'll love you better than before."

David on the other side, fell down to his knees, realizing she's gone, but he hadn't lose hope, he stood up, he wiped his tears, and quietly said, "We will meet again, Mari..."

[TBC]


	4. Chapter 4- Reunion, Happily Ever After

(3rd person's POV)

[3 months after]

Mari was now in Japan, she was now five months pregnant, it was a girl, No one knew she was in Japan, except for Anthony and Ian, All the others knew she was in Paris, France, for her cousin lives there and died there. She was now in a Violet Kimono, walking in the streets of Osaka,

She never thought that being pregnant was so hard, when she was just starting, she had this uncontrollable morning sickness, Cravings, and mood swings, as her tummy became bigger she always had this back cramps, and she must take her works lightly, you must be choosy with what you eat, you drink milk and stuffz, vitamins and shits!

It was too bothersome for her, but she was doing this for the child.

She was now in a Cafe, she wants some tea and cakes, she love eating sweets, maybe even if she wasn't pregnant, she would always stay at the Cafe for tea and sweets!

Waiting for her food, she was thinking about David, How is he? Is he alright? Have he found someone else?, Many things came out of her mind. What if David learns about the pregnancy? Is he going to be happy or not? Is he going to accept the child? Would he love the child she is carrying right now...?

"Do he still loves me?" She whispered out of the blue, a tear fell from her eye, She hadn't moved on, She still loves David...

Lasercorn was now walking in Japan, some of the Japanese people recognizes him, and takes his autographs and picture,

"How funny..?" Lasercorn thought, This is Mari's Hometown, Japan. He remembers how she speaks Japanese, She thought them to speak Japanese, They helped her in her Video Japanese Quiki, She would always say that she wished, that one day, The whole smosh games crew would just explore Japan and make Videos here. The thought of Mari made him smile and it also broke his heart,

She left Smosh Games, Now she's gone, and she's in Paris, France. Well he only stayed here because Anthony and Ian told him, When he refused, Anthony threaten him that he would propose to the fans that they would do the Wax Job to him. And because of that, he was now in Japan!

Then a girl came up to him and said, "You know what Mr. Lasercorn, we saw Ms. Mari here at Osaka yesterday. We also took some pictures with her and autograph also, she is very beautiful... We always see her at the Cafe shop near the Mall..."

That woken up Lasercorn from his thoughts,

"Mari is here?!" Lasercorn exclaimed,

"Yes Mr. Lasercorn.. and she is Pregnant... her tummy was so big!" The Japanese girl said,

"Mari? Pregnant? What the!" He thought, memories flooded him back, three months ago, she started vomiting while doing game bang, she told everyone else that someone in her family died,

He looked at the Japanese girl, "Arigato! Thanks so much!" he said then the girl gave a smile then she bow down to him, then Lasercorn ran,

"Mari is here! Mari..." he thought as ran, he saw a mall, and saw a Cafe near it, he went to the cafe, he stopped, many questions came up to his mind,

What if it wasn't Mari? What is he going to do? and if it is Mari, what is he going to say? Is he going to ask what happened to her? Is he going to ask about the pregnancy?

He stopped thinking those questions, when he saw a girl wearing a Violet Kimono, her stomach was big, because she is pregnant, black hair...

He went inside the cafe, went near her table,

"I thought I'll never see you again, Mari."

(Mari's POV)

"I thought I'll never see you again, Mari." a man said, I froze in my chair, It couldn't be,

I slowly looked at the person standing beside me, "Lasercorn..."

"Hey! wassup?!" those words, that's what he said when we we're in the bar that faithful night,

"H-hey.. Wha-what are you doing here?" I asked, I couldn't believe it! I was just dreaming of seeing him again, but now he's here.. in front of me...

"I was taking a vacation, Anthony and Ian asked me to. I didn't expect that you would be here, I thought you we're in France?" He asked, Those bitch! I hate them! But anyways Lasercorn is here I'm happy.

"It.. was just an excuse." I said as I looked down to my stomach.

"And you're pregnant?" Lasercorn said, I looked at him, he was staring to my soul,

"what are you staring for?! Yes I am Pregnant!" I said huffing,

"who's the father?" He asked, Oh no...

"None of your business." I said,

"Mari, whose the father!" He slightly shouted, This is trouble, "We need to talk."

We got out of the cafe, and went to my house, and there we talked,

"You're the father, David.." I finally said his name again,

"Why didn't you told me?" He asked, he was in shock,

"That time, In game bang, When I started vomiting, I've already packed myself a Pregnancy test, there I found out that I was pregnant, I was scared to tell you because, what we did was a mistake, we we're drunk, we we're out of the world, then suddenly we made something... I was happy of course, But I didn't knew if you would accept it... I was just scared." I started to cry, I saw him standing up and then he hugged me, "I'm so sorry David."

"So that's why you left suddenly... You should have told me Mari..." He said, then he faced me, he held me in my shoulders, "I should have taken care of you! And I would be happy to have a family, with you... It wasn't a mistake at all, that faithful night, I fell in love you.. at first I thought it was lust at first sight, but No. When you started hanging out with the others beside me, I felt so lonely, I was incomplete and jealous, I hated when you're with Sohinki because of fucking Marhinki, When you left, everything was nothing to me. Oh I love you so much Mari.. Don't do that again." He said, those words, If I'm dreaming, God please don't wake me up.

"I don't know what to say.." I said,

"Then... Tell me... Do you still love me?" he asked, I looked at his eyes, everything was real, My dream... My tears started to fall again,

"Yes, I still love you David Moss! I love you so much Lasercorn!" I said as I hugged him tightly,

"I love you too Mari Takahashi." He said, then he spoke once again, "So is it a Boy or a Girl?"

"its a girl." I said smiling,

"We're going to have a Princess.. Oh my god!" he said, excitedly,

We looked at each other, loving this moment, we kissed passionately, this time, We're going to be together forever.

(3rd Person's POV)

After them talking, two weeks later, Lasercorn came back to America with a very pregnant Mari, They told everyone about what happened, some of them we're shocked and perplexed, some of them we're happy, No one disagreed with their relationship, cause everyone in Smosh HQ thought they are perfect for one another. Mari came back to Smosh Games then they filmed a Raging Bonus, Where Mari told about her pregnancy and the Why she did really left Smosh Games for a while, then She and Lasercorn admitted their relationship, Lasercorn told the fans proudly that he was the father of Mari's child.

Everything went well in their life, well... Except for the haters though, most of them were for Marhinki and Marishire Shippers, but Sohinki and Joven told them to stop, and told the Shippers that Mari and Lasercorn has their own lives, they can't dictate what are they going to do.

Four months passed, Mari gave birth, Lasercorn was in panic the whole time, he was beside Mari, he hated when Mari is in pain, but she didn't want to be in C-Section, because she will have this big scar, and she's also a ballerina,

They thought that they would have a baby... but then the doctor said, they we're having babies, Twins! It was surprise, they thought they would only have one child, this is such a blessing for them. A girl and a boy, The girl was named as Alexandra Christina, While the boy was named Alexander David.

Mari and Lasercorn got married two years after, he cried like a little boy when he saw Mari walking up the Aisle, because for him everything was surreal.. There they made their vows and promised they would stay with each other together. Forever.

As years passed everything went great, Smosh games was still going, they are still making videos of them making fool of themselves, Sometimes Mari and Lasercorn brought their twins in Smosh HQ, The others played with them, They had this Raging bonus where the twins played with Joven, but since the twins we're like Lasercorn, Joven had a hard time.

The twins we're already 3 years old, They needed to go to school already, Mari and Lasercorn we're already worried their children we're growing up so fast, they we're afraid to lose them.

When the twins we're already going to school, Lasercorn went to her daughter Alexandra,

"Alexandra, baby." Lasercorn said softly, Mari Watched,

"Yes Daddy?" the girl answered,

"Baby girl, Please there will be no crush or boyfriends until you reached 18 or 20.." Lasercorn said, then Mari laughed, the little girl didn't understood anything about crush and boyfriends but she nodded to say yes,

"Really?! At her age you're telling her that?!"

"Yes! To be sure though... I don't want any bastards going near our daughter.." He said, as he carried Alexandra,

"Language Darling..." Mari said, as she carried Alexander,

"Sorry..." Lasercorn said, Then Alexander spoke up,

"Daddy, mommy is school fun? " the little boy asked, Mari smiled,

"Yes honey it is, you're going to learn fun stuffs, and they will give you some stars if you did well." Mari said, making the twins giggle in excitement,

"so lets go?" Lasercorn asked,

"Lets go!" Mari said, then they went to the Twin's school and left the twins in school, maybe after three hours they'll fetch them, they went home, and there they snuggled in the bed,

"I never thought that we will end up pretty good." Mari said as she hugged lasercorn,

"We we're meant for each other, with us and the twins, and Smosh games, yeah, Its perfect." Lasercorn said, as he hugged her wife tightly.

"So what do you want to do?" Mari asked his husband, Lasercorn smirked,

"Maybe we should do another set of twins..?" He said,

"Really?!" Mari exclaimed,

"Don't you want that? We will be making the kingdom of Maricornia!" He exclaimed then he kissed his wife, Mari looked at him straight in the face,

"I think I like that.." She said, then they laughed,

"I love you Mari."

She smiled then replied, "I love you too David."

Then together with the twins and smosh games, they lived happily ever after! :D

[The End]

There you have it.. It's short I know.. But I hope you like it! Thanks for reading bye!


End file.
